StormDrop
by oOItaOo
Summary: La pequeña sabía que estaba manchada, que su rostro delataba su pecado, que nadie la querría jamás. Este relato participa en el reto 20 del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras" [Una casa, un personaje] [Bronce]


**Advertencia: **todos los personajes y situaciones son propiedad intelectual de George R.R. Martin.

Este relato participa en el reto 20 [Una Casa, Un Personaje] del foro _"Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"_.

* * *

Storm Drops

Había nacido entre el humo y la sal, el batir de las olas acompañaba sus fantasías, la fría brisa mecía sus sueños. Había crecido entre la roca y el fuego, en el hogar ancestral del dragón, pero aún así se sentía una extraña, una náufraga en ese mar de piedras perdidas, abandonadas por la marea.

Su padre le había contado viejas historias cuando era pequeña y, aún ahora, las creía. Decían que los primeros dragones habían habitado esa pequeña isla, el último bastión de la casa Targaryen, su refugio, su hogar. Por eso habían erigido un imponente castillo, dando forma a la misma piedra que nacía de la montaña, con magia y encantamientos, dragones de piedra, duros e inmutables, guardianes de la fortaleza, ojos ciegos que contemplaban el cielo y el mar, el bramar de las tormentas, sus vidas y sus muertes nada más que instantes para su eternidad.

Rocadragón era un lugar triste y lúgubre, cubierto con una melancólica neblina en las horas bajas, cuando el sol se iba. Nunca le había gustado vivir ahí, pero tampoco conocía nada más; su vida se reducía a aquellos muros lamidos por el océano turbulento. No había visto más que esa minúscula isla perdida, ese era su mundo, su totalidad.

Sabía que nunca sería una niña bonita o una mujer hermosa, pues su rostro estaba marchito, esbozado en piedra sobre su piel y sus ojos, pintados del mismo azul del ocaso, lucían tristes llenos de la misma melancolía que acosaba a la isla. Decían que era una niña buena y dulce, de carácter apacible, pero pese a ello nadie parecía quererla mucho; sólo el Maestre Cressen y su bufón le sonreían con sinceridad, sinceridad, los demás la miraban con lástima y muchos se reían al pasar; pero ya no le importaba, se había habituado a las burlas y los comentarios despectivos susurrados a sus espaldas, crueles y maliciosos; hasta su madre la despreciaba... Si solo hubiese nacido siendo chico a nadie le importarían las manchas de su piel agrietada, le tratarían con respeto, futuro heredero, pero la desventura quiso hacerla nacer siendo niña y la vida se obstinó cuando la enfermedad casi se la llevaba, obligándola a vivir con la maldición de un rostro desfigurado, la tristeza impregnada en su interior al saberse tan poca cosa, de no tener el valor que merecía, de ser rechazada por aquellos a los que ella quería.

Él era diferente; a veces creía que podía entenderla, que la comprendía. Ambos habían sido excluidos, apartados del resto debido a su nacimiento; ella por ser una niña condenada por su rostro pétreo y él por haber nacido siendo ilegítimo, un bastardo. Sus ojos, un reflejo del mismo mar, la miraban con simpatía y la trataba como a una igual, con amabilidad y cortesía. Y, desde que había llegado se sentía mejor, pues a su lado se sentía menos sola; él le hacía compañía, le alegraba las tardes de estudio con su charla animada y con sus risas, algo que a penas se oía en Rocadragón. A menudo jugaban a perseguirse y buscarse, perdiéndose de la mano por el Jardín de Aegon el Conquistador, habían compartido secretos susurrados en los pasillos, sus ojos siameses brillando con diversión, los dragones como únicos testigos de sus risas sinceras, simultaneas; su familia, su mejor amigo, el único que se preocupaba por hacerla sonreír, por hacer brillar aquellos ojos bonitos de dicha, de contento.

Pero se había marchado, abandonándola, dejándola sola y triste de nuevo, pues con él partía toda la alegría, toda la felicidad. Le habían arrebatado la única persona capaz de animarla, disipar las brumas de melancolía, de enseñarle a sonreír. Y cada noche subía a las alamedas, abrazando fuertemente a las gárgolas, rogando por volver a verle, para que regresara con ella, para poder hacer de aquel lugar inhóspito un hogar para su corazón.


End file.
